


Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que el fin estaba cerca

by Jaguaryu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Probably The Only Kind of Setting I'm Capable of writing for these two
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu
Summary: Cinco ocasiones en las que alguien se pregunta qué pasa entre Ramsay y Theon, y la ocasión en la que no hay forma de negarlo.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que el fin estaba cerca

**Author's Note:**

> No sé qué estoy haciendo. Creo que le hace falta más sangre y tortura, pero no tengo el valor o el talento.
> 
> Pero, sí sé que el fandom de Juego de Tronos, Canción de Fuego y de Hielo, y en especial del Thramsay, me han ayudado mucho a sobrellevar la pandemia así que quería devolver un poco.
> 
> Sin beta. Aquí morimos como los hombres.

**_Myranda_ **

—¿Qué es lo que sucede entre tú y él?

—Myranda.

Ella escucha la advertencia.

—Solo digo que pasas mucho tiempo en su compañía. Es… inusual.

Ella tiene la intención de plantear la interrogante con tono desinteresado. No quiere, por nada del mundo, sonar celosa (o peor, _acusadora_ ), pero un poco de recriminación es claro en su voz, a pesar de todo.

—Es solo una distracción. Una buena distracción, pero nada más —responde Ramsay sin voltear a verla, colocándose la chaqueta y mirándose al espejo una última vez antes de salir. Como si sus palabras lo explicaran todo.

Y Myranda no puede hacer nada más que verlo irse. Quiere gritarle, quiere lanzarle la mitad de lo que encuentre a la mano, quiere besarlo hasta que se le duerman los labios, pero no se atreve. Sus celos le aburrirían y no quiere que Ramsay la termine considerando un fastidio. Eso sería suicida.

Últimamente, el desapego en su lenguaje corporal es evidente cada vez que su atención tiene que dirigirse a ella o a la vida que ella ha estado soñando para ambos.

Totalmente opuesto al alivio que se le nota en la caída de los hombros cuando recibe un mensaje de texto del maldito Greyjoy. No puede ocultar la sonrisa malévola que se extiende en su rostro cuando lo tiene cerca, casi abrumadora, como el crescendo de una sinfonía siniestra y bella.

Myranda se corroe de amargura, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, todo está en su cabeza.

**_Robb_ **

Theon siempre ha sido difícil y eso es algo que Robb puede admitir en la privacidad de sus pensamientos. Y al decirlo, Robb no se refiere a que Theon es una carga, si no al hecho de que Theon tiene un corazón frágil. Suave, aventuraban algunos. Demasiado suave para una personalidad tan impulsiva. Siempre está dispuesto a correr tras la aventura, ignorando todas las señales de advertencia, con el único objetivo en mente de saborear el peligro y la sensación de saberse aceptado con todos sus bajos instintos. Por eso, siempre es el primero en sufrir la caída.

Y Robb nunca puede salvarlo de sí mismo.

Si todavía no ha pasado, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que su mejor amigo esté a merced del Bastardo de Bolton. Es una certeza que le recorre el cuerpo, como hielo en las venas, desde que Theon empezó a declinar las invitaciones a pasar fines de semana viendo malas películas en su apartamento, para ir a conciertos de rock pesado y bares de mala muerte con Bolton.

Robb conoce a Ramsay Bolton. Conoce su reputación y ha interactuado con él lo suficiente para saber que hay algo _mal_ en él. Algo retorcido, que repta en su sonrisa llena de colmillos. Algo rígido, que brilla con crueldad en sus ojos de invierno. Es frío y distante de su propia humanidad. Mira a los que le rodean como experimentos a la espera de ser realizados. Como muestras de laboratorio que todavía no termina de etiquetar. Como carne a la espera de ser destajada. Cuando conversa con otras personas, se le nota que siente un placer oscuro y sádico en incomodarles, y no hay nada que Robb odie más que un matón.

Robb no entiende qué pasa y tiene miedo.

Esto solo puede terminar en tragedia, porque Theon se rehúsa a escucharlo.

Porque Theon acusa a Robb de no confiar en él y su capacidad para tomar decisiones.

Robb le acusa de regreso de repetir las palabras de Ramsay. Se empeña en hacerle ver que Ramsay está tratando de alienarlo de sus amistades. Persiste en que no está buscando interpretar el papel de bravo caballero. Que confía en Theon, de verdad, pero no en Bolton, porque las cosas que se dicen de él en las calles son material de leyendas de terror.

—¡Este tipo es malas noticias y todo el mundo lo sabe! ¿Por qué no te importa? Su apellido siempre ha estado asociado con cosas terribles, pero los rumores son completamente _viles_ desde que él comenzó a trabajar para su padre. Y no quiero ver cómo te conviertes en la obsesión de un hombre tan peligroso. Theon, por favor.

—¿Crees que está obsesionado conmigo…?

Y Robb se detiene porque lo escucha decir eso como si le faltara el aire. Observa, realmente observa, al soberano idiota que tiene de mejor amigo. Observa como sus ojos turquesa se llenan de ansia, de un anhelo profundo como el mar… y tiene la impresión de que acaba de empeorar las cosas.

**_Damon_ **

Damon ha pasado suficiente tiempo en la órbita de Ramsay Bolton como para saber que Theon Greyjoy es el epítome de lo patético.

La forma en que mira a Ramsay, maldición. Como si le hubiera entregado la luna y las estrellas. Que los dioses lo ayuden, el pobre estúpido ha caído en la actuación de Ramsay de novio liberal y solícito. Una especie híbrida de joven-sugar-daddy.

Al imbécil casi se le caen los pantalones cada vez que Ramsay le susurra alguna tontería al oído y le sujeta por la cintura. Es triste, en serio. Damon está esperando el momento en que Ramsay se deshaga de la fachada y caiga sobre Greyjoy con toda su ira y brutalidad.

Ni Myranda, en todos estos años, ha logrado que Ramsay formalice su relación con ella. ¿Qué le hace creer a este feo aniñado que él es diferente? El atrevimiento.

Este tipo iba a ser el hazmerreír del grupo durante décadas por venir.

Es risible creer que el jefe quiere a Theon para algo más que para divertirse, que para sacudirse el tedio.

Ramsay no está hecho para el romance, no tiene la configuración neurológica adecuada y no hay nada que hacer al respecto.

Pero los meses siguen pasando. Las marcas y cicatrices, llenas de pecado, empiezan a revelarse en algunas áreas de la piel de Theon que la ropa no logra cubrir. Y Theon no huye despavorido, Ramsay no lo lanza a los lobos y Damon está confundido.

En una noche libre de la endemoniada mascota, Damon se anima a preguntarle al jefe cuándo les va a prestar a Theon para jugar. No sería la primera vez que les comparte uno de sus juguetes ni la última, seguro.

El silencio domina la habitación en un instante, para su desconcierto. Alyn mira a todos lados menos a él, Desollador ha inclinado el cuerpo entero en dirección a la puerta y los demás miran directo al suelo.

Los gélidos ojos de Ramsay se le clavan en el rostro como dagas. Siente su mirada como algo físico y afilado contra su yugular. Con voz chorreante de veneno y falsa dulzura, Ramsay le pide que repita la pregunta. No le ha escuchado bien.

Damon recuerda de golpe todas las cosas que le ha visto hacer, con lentitud y precisión. Con placer.

Damon calla.

**_Jon_ **

Sucede que ha acompañado a Sansa en su día de compras; de buena gana ha cargado con sus bolsas y ha expresado opiniones sinceras, aunque no tiene la menor idea de cuáles son las ventajas de un vestido con “corte emperador” con respecto a otros. Está a medio camino de morir de aburrimiento pero está bien, él haría cualquier cosa por su hermana.

Ha aceptado con gusto la elección de restaurante de la adolescente, aunque está seguro que su padre no estará nada contento cuando le muestren las facturas.

Mientras esperan la cuenta y Sansa aprovecha para revisar su celular, Jon echa un vistazo a la clientela del local. Hay un par de reporteros, patrocinadores y miembros de la alta sociedad que reconoce. Recuerda sus rostros de cuando alguna vez pasaron por la propiedad de los Stark, incluso si los nombres se le escapan.

Está a punto de volver su atención a la mesa cuando capta, por el rabillo del ojo, dos rostros espantosamente familiares. Tan cerca el uno del otro, que era casi indecente.

Sansa descubre el objetivo de su mirada y cae en el mismo estupor por unos segundos. Intenta, quizás, darle sentido a lo que ve y balbucea lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

—Sabes… el amor no es como dicen los poemas. Para algunos, supongo. No tiene que ser de color de rosas. El amor puede ser dolor también. Un dolor que no quieres dejar de sentir.

Jon resiste el deseo de rodar los ojos. Sabe que Sansa está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para explicar una situación imposible. Y ante todo, Sansa es una romántica.

Antes de irse, echa un vistazo por última vez al par de la esquina, ocultos en la intimidad de la penumbra y ajenos al mundo.

 _Theon estaría de acuerdo con Sansa_ , piensa.

Jon y Theon tienen mucho tiempo de conocerse, y aún así, jamás podrá entender qué pasa por la mente del tipo o los motivos detrás de las decisiones que toma, pero no lo va a juzgar. Cada quien hace lo que puede, con lo que tiene.

****

**_Walda_ **

Walda Bolton es buena usando el sentido común. Su familia, los Frey, junto con la mayor parte de sus conocidos, nunca consideraron la posibilidad de que ella poseyera alguna cualidad relevante. Ni su reciente esposo le pedía su opinión en nada.

Pero de todos modos, siente orgullo en poder dar sentido al caos y ver el orden donde parece no haberlo. Sobre todo, en poder ver el lado amable de las cosas.

En otra vida, quizás, le habría gustado jugar el juego de los grandes señores. Pero en esta, siente demasiada compasión por los demás, lo que la hace intuitiva a las necesidades de otros.

—Mi madre solía decir —le dice Walda al hijo mayor de Roose, al rato, mientras el chico hierve de rabia en un rincón de la propiedad— que nunca debes irte a dormir con una discusión pendiente.

—Eso dependerá de si me esconde secretos —le escupe el otro como respuesta, de espaldas a ella.

Walda no se dejará escandalizar por el comportamiento de Ramsay.

Una vez terminada la cena imperativa de todas las semanas, Roose solicitó hablar con Theon. Cuando Ramsay hizo ademán de ir con ellos, una mirada tranquila e insensible de Roose bastó para dejarlo congelado en su puesto.

—Tu padre solo está preocupado por ti, tienes que saber eso. A su manera, me refiero. Ya sabes cómo es. Y a Theon se le nota que solo tiene ojos para ti, no tienes que preocuparte —insiste Walda, con ternura, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. El amor es complicado, Ramsay.

Ramsay, que ni se ha dignado a mirarla a la cara durante la conversación, en ese momento voltea tan rápido que su cuello cruje en protesta y parece a punto de sufrir una embolia a causa de la fuerza de su indignación… cuando Theon aparece, buscándolo.

Algo inhumano e impío pasa por los ojos de Ramsay, Walda sabe. Pero también toma nota de la desesperación, casi perfectamente oculta, con la que sujeta la mano de Theon y se lo lleva de allí, para ocultarlo del mundo.

Sí, Walda confía en su sentido común.

* * *

**_+1_ **

****

**_Roose_ **

Roose ha especulado sobre la situación con su acostumbrada distancia emocional, por supuesto. Sin embargo, ha experimentado una ligera inquietud con respecto a la relación de su hijo desde el principio y, por lo mismo, procede con la investigación pertinente con rapidez, porque el conocimiento es importante en su línea de trabajo.

Sobre todo cuando una gran parte de sus labores consiste en trazar los límites y malandanzas de Ramsay.

Del mismo modo que la vigilancia y la conciencia del entorno deberían de ser prioridad para su hijo, dado el trabajo que hace para él y los enemigos que se procura.

Roose admite que pasar por el apartamento sin avisar y sentarse a esperar para discutir un cliente que ha probado ser _difícil_ , probablemente es… descortés. No obstante, Ramsay tiene obligaciones que no pueden retrasarse y es obvio que está demasiado confiado en su sistema de seguridad. Sus nuevos “trabajadores” le han dejado pasar sin mucha interrogación. En estos días, no se puede confiar del todo en un documento de identidad. Tendrán que discutir eso.

Además, es un error de novato no hacer un barrido general del lugar, antes de entrar. Antes de moverse con frenesí de una habitación a otra, a manos llenas del chico Greyjoy, despojándose de la ropa y las armas sin _ningún_ cuidado.

Ramsay está demasiado distraído. Está demasiado ocupado, incluso.

Roose se sirve un poco de licor de la despensa de la pareja y se decide a esperar afuera.

Si fueran otras personas, no tendría la gracia de esperar, pero Theon respondió correctamente a todas sus preguntas la vez pasada y los salvajes cambios de humor de Ramsay se han mitigado un poco. En honor a la verdad, a Roose Bolton le agrada Theon. Lo considera una buena adición a la familia. Con un poco de suerte, Theon pondrá de su parte para seguir así.

Y a juzgar por los sonidos que llegan desde la habitación principal, Ramsay piensa lo mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Toda crítica que quieran hacerme será muy bien recibida, se los prometo. Se los recompensaré mejorando~
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
